The talk
by PCJAL
Summary: Where was Terry and Neil when Grace was looking for someone other than Max- Missing scene from episode Balance of Power


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will never have.**

**Links in with episode Balance of power- you will have to see the episode I guess to really understand it.**

**Missing scene from episode balance of power**

Where were Terry and Neil when Grace was looking for someone other than Max?

"Ok, here are your belongings, sign here and you will be free to go" Jo says sliding a piece of paper towards Rory Walsh.

Signing the piece of paper, Rory takes his belongings off of the counter, and puts them back into his pockets.

"Can you show him out via the front please guys; I've got a guy who is playing up a bit out back there." Jo says to Grace and Terry.

"Sure no problem" Grace tells Jo with a smile, turning to Rory "come on, this way". Leading the way, they all head to the internal doors to take him through the station.

Walking through the doors they meet Neil in the corridor, "Uh Grace could you show Rory out, I want to speak with the boss" Terry says. Seeing her nod she carries on through the hallway with Rory, not saying anything to Neil.

"What's up Terry?" Neil asks watching Grace walk away from him. Turning to look at Terry when he doesn't get a response from him he raises an eyebrow.

Standing there watching him Terry shakes his head "not here, let's go get a cuppa" walking away from him.

Walking into the canteen Terry gets two cups of tea and walks to a table in the corner away from everyone. Sitting down Terry takes a sip of his tea while waiting for Neil to get comfortable.

"What's this about Terry?" Asking the same question again, fiddling with the handle of his cup Neil doesn't like the way Terry huffs before sitting back in his chair. _What the hell is going on!_

"It's about Grace" he replies, not expanding any more. Watching his reaction Terry holds in a small smile when he sees Neil's face panic slightly.

"What, is she okay?" Neil asks, w_ell I wasn't expecting that, she looked okay, has she said something?_

"She is as good as she can be at the moment" Terry tells him.

"What?" Neil says frowning at him "you're not really giving me much here Terry", sitting back in his chair.

"Look I want you to stop being so hard on Grace, she is having a hard enough time as it is without you on her back" Terry says straight to the point.

"Huh, what's this all about Terry, I'm-" Neil starts to say.

Sitting up in his chair, Terry cuts him off with a wave of his hand shaking his head as well. "No, with respect boss you have been a right git to her all day, and she is only doing her job".

"Don't be silly Terry, I haven't treated her any differently than I normally do" Neil tries to defend himself.

"Yeah right, look boss you forget how much people go to Grace for things, and she tries to handle it all herself." Terry informs him. "She has always been like that and you know that".

"Terry what is this all about?" Neil asks trying to inject some authority back into the conversation. _I'm the D.I why the hell is Terry having a go at me!_

"You know what this is about. All I am concerned about is Grace." Taking another sip of his tea, Terry gets no response from Neil, just a very confused face. _This guy can be dense some days._

"Look Grace is finding things a bit hard at the moment, not with work per say, but with other things" he says, still getting a complete lack of response from Neil he carries on. "Since Max has been back she has had a lot to deal with" _Ahh that got his attention_ seeing his head snap up.

"What, what's been going on?" Neil demands.

"Don't give me that you know full well, since Max has been back he has been giving her a hard time, especially since finding out about you two" Holding in a smile, when Neil goes to inject.

Putting a hand up he stops him. "Look none of us care about what you two do in your spare time, we are all happy for you" pausing when he sees Neil smile slightly. "You know though Grace is a very private person, and she is worried about what everyone will say and react to it" Getting a nod in response from Neil.

"She needs some support. Having you have a go at her for doing her job is not going to help, it will only push her away" Softening slightly.

"I had no choice Terry, well maybe I shouldn't have been so hard, but she should have come to me, she had other commitments she was supposed to be doing" Neil says.

Shaking his head, "no you were not around, I was. It was my decision to bring Rory in, so if you want to have a go at someone about that you can have a go at me, but this is what I am saying everyone goes to Grace, and she want to do everything herself not go running to you all the time," defending Grace.

"You know if she keeps on going to you, it would only give Max more fuel for the fire, and she is trying to avoid that" Terry finishes.

Frowning into his tea "she never told me that" Neil murmurs.

"Never told you what" Terry asks.

"When I spoke with her, she didn't say that you arrested him, she was justifying it to me the reasons he was brought in". Running his hands over his head he huffs loudly. _Great, just great I have a go at her for no reason; no wonder she hasn't spoken a word to me since._

"See what I mean, she takes it all on herself. You know Grace well enough, to know that she won't go blaming other people"Terry says back "and what with that impressive display in the office earlier, with you yelling at Max..." trailing off smiling when he hears Neil groan lightly.

"I had to do something, you know what Max is like, I couldn't let him talk to her like that" Neil defends himself once again.

"I totally agree with you, I have watched Max take shots at Grace for the past week and it's about time you done something, but the way you done it..." Shaking his head at the end, "she was not happy about that at all, so I think you will have some making up to do to her" Grinning when he finishes.

"Yea, I guess" Saying softly to Terry, "look Terry, thanks I guess I am- oh I don't know what I am doing really, she spoke with me last week about us, and all you knowing and I just laughed it off, I didn't really know how much she was worrying over it", kicking himself. _ How the hell has Terry seen it and I haven't?_

"Don't worry about it, as long as you know now how much she is worried it all you'll be alright" Terry tells him trying to comfort him a bit.

"Yep definitely make it up to her" Neil says to himself. _Hmmm maybe I'll cook tonight, she would like that._

"Yes in regards for that" Terry starts making sure he has Neil's attention. "I don't want you going and upsetting our Grace, otherwise you will have the rest of us to face, and we don't care if you are the boss. You hurt Grace you will have us to face for it. Understood?" he informs him.

_Seriously. I am getting the big brother talk from Terry. _Blinking at him, Neil doesn't respond.

"Guv" Terry prompts.

Smiling at him "don't worry Terry, I won't do anything to hurt her" Neil informs him.

"Good" looking at his watch, Terry realises that they have been down here for a while "better get back Grace is probably wondering where we-" he gets cut off by Grace's voice.

'_This is DC Dasari we need urgent assistance and an ambulance to the waste ground on Midford road._

Snapping their heads round to the radio which was blaring out the call, they just stare waiting for more, but none came.

"When the hell did she leave? What the hell is going on?" Neil says to no one in particular. Pulling out his mobile he rings Grace's number, but she doesn't answer.

Terry rings Stevie to make sure she informs them when she finds out.

Heading up stairs they both wait for an update from Stevie. Pacing in his office Neil starts to fret even more when he has no update for a while.

His musings stop when his phone rings _Stevie _when he sees the caller I.D. "What's happened Stevie" he asks straight away.

Listening to Stevie, he has to sit down when he says that Grace had been injured, closing his eyes and breathing out a sign of relief when she says it's not that bad. _She's on her way back now, left a few minutes ago_ he hears. "Ok, cheers Stevie, I'll see you when I get back for a full report, good work" he tells her. _Wasn't me boss, was Grace and Max that found him._

"Ok Stevie, we'll talk later" Neil says, hanging up the phone he heads downstairs to meet Grace.

_Should she be driving if she has been injured? She should have got someone to drive her back._ Pacing up and down on the car park, he forces himself to stand still when he sees her pull up to the gates. _She's okay, she's here, she's fine, _he keeps on repeating to himself.

Watching her park the car Neil walks up to her...

**Just a little bit I had in my head, as I have been wondering where everyone was in that episode. Hope you all like it.**

**Do not fear my other fic is still going on; I am waiting for the next chapter to be beta'd then it will be up.**

**Please R & R**


End file.
